1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning agent for a semiconductor substrate, a cleaning method using the cleaning agent, and a method for producing a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production steps of a semiconductor element (semiconductor device) include various steps such as a lithography step, an etching step, and an ion implantation step (ion implantation). After completion of each step, prior to moving to a next step, a cleaning treatment for cleaning a surface of a substrate is carried out by stripping and removing attached substances such as a resist, fine particles, metal impurities and a spontaneous oxide film on the surface of the substrate.
A process of cleaning a surface of a substrate by stripping attached substances such as a resist using a mixed solution of sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide (hereinafter referred to as an “SPM”) is widely used as the conventional cleaning treatment method (refer to JP1995-321080A (JP-H07-321080A)).